A 3-year, randomized, controlled multicenter study of the effect of growth hormone (GH) treatment upon short, normal children to treat a possibly impaired endogenous GH secretion. Results will help to show if GH treatment of normal, short children can accelerate their short-term growth velocity, increase their ultimate height prediction, or both.